


Summer Loving

by Smalls2233



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, BMX Gabriel, Lifeguard McCree, M/M, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: World famous BMX star, Gabriel Reyes' plans for his week at the beach are simple, reading in the sun, sleeping in the sun, and swimming a bit. But his best friend's thirteen year old daughter, Fareeha, has other plans for him. Those include setting him up with the hot lifeguard she caught him staring at.---Beach AU





	1. Road Trip

“Hey, thanks again for taking Fareeha with you, Gabriel,” Ana kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

“It’s no problem, we’re gonna have a great time, aren’t we, pipsqueak?” Fareeha ducked away just in time to dodge Gabriel’s attempt to ruffle her hair.

“Mum, save me, he’s a madman,” Fareeha pleaded.

“No can do,” Ana laughed as she leaned down to kiss Fareeha’s forehead. “You get to stay with your favorite uncle for a week.”

“Uncle Jack’s my favorite uncle now,” Fareeha said. “He took me through a haunted corn maze.”

“Oh boy, you turn around and there’s more corn. How spooky,” Gabriel said dryly. “I thought we had something special, Fareeha. We’ve listened to so much AC/DC together.”

“I wanna be _scared_ , not listen to excellent music.”

“I can be scary!” Gabriel protested. “Look, if it makes me better than Jack again, I’ll show you a rated R movie.”

Fareeha’s eyes lit up and Ana said, “Gabriel she’s thirteen. She’s not gonna watch a rated R movie.”

“Fine, fine,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, leaned close to Fareeha and stage whispered, “We’re gonna watch all the _Saw_ movies”

“Violent, I like it.”

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Ana said in a warning tone, before laughing. “If she comes back with nightmares, you’re paying the bills for therapy.”

“Mum I’m _thirteen_ , I can handle scary movies! I’m basically an adult.”

Gabriel and Ana shared a look, “I’m sure you can, sweetheart,” Ana said, trying to keep a straight face. “I’ll pick her up in a couple of days, Gabriel. You two better behave.”

“Okay _Mom_ ,” Gabriel grinned as he pulled Ana into a hug. “I’ll try not to burn down my very large and very expensive beach house.”

“Humble bragging’s an ugly look,” Ana said.

“I’d skip the humble and go straight to calling that flat out bragging.”

“Mum I suddenly don’t want to stay with Uncle Gabe any longer.”

“Too late, you’re gonna have so many beds to jump on,” Gabriel pulled Fareeha in with a chokehold and ruffled her hair.

“I’m too old for that.”

“You’re thirteen.”

“Exactly!”

“Fine, I guess my decrepit 37 year old behind will have to jump on beds alone,” Gabriel grinned. “Now will you lend the strength of youth to this old man and help him load your bike and your suitcase into his car?”

“Okay!” Fareeha bolted off to grab her stuff as soon as Gabriel let go.

“How do kids have so much energy?” Gabriel asked Ana.

“Don’t ask me,” Ana shrugged. “I swear to god she stays up until three in the morning talking to her friends and still wakes up early and is happy.”

“Better than a grumpy teenager, I guess.”

“That’s probably coming later,” Ana groaned. “But I gotta get going so I can meet Reinhardt, I’m so grateful that you’re able to take Fareeha with you.”

“Any time, Ana,” Gabriel kissed her on the cheek. “Fareeha’s gonna have a great time, we’ll get a great shell collection going.”

“I forgot how lame you are,” Ana grinned. “Try not to go to bed at nine each night.”

“I’m insulted, you better get going before you insult me more and I change my mind about taking your little rascal to the beach with me,” Gabriel laughed as he elbowed Ana gently.

“Like you’d ever say no to Fareeha,” Ana replied. “I’ll give you two a call tonight to check in.”

“Sounds good, tell Rein I say hey.”

“Of course,” Ana said as she walked out the door, leaving Gabriel to wait in her front entrance for Fareeha to finish getting her stuff together.

Gabriel pulled out his cellphone as he waited and scrolled through his social media. In two weeks he had a BMX competition with Jack Morrison, and the two of them had been hamming it up online. The entire world knew of their failed relationship, so they played up that aspect even though it honestly had been fairly mutual and they remained friends. They both realized that they were better friends than boyfriends and decided to keep it that way before they ruined their friendship. It didn't mean that Gabriel didn't miss their relationship, but he was grateful for their friendship.

His notifications were filled with fans tweeting him about the competition or about Jack, and so to kill time he was replying to some of the messages. He winced at the ones that got too personal about his breakup and outright ignored the ones talking about how they wanted Jack and Gabriel to get back together.

“Uncle Gabe,” Fareeha called from upstairs. “Can you help me zip up my suitcase?”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Gabriel replied. “Better hide all your love letters from boys before I come in.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Fareeha replied. “Boys are so gross, you know I like girls.”

“Hey, I didn't say that you had to _like_ their love letters, just that you get a ton of them,” Gabriel laughed. “You better hide the love letters to the girls that you’re writing too.”

“But what if I want your feedback on them?”

“I’ll get my red pen out and circle all your grammar mistakes. I’m sure your English teacher will give you a perfect score on them.”

“She already gives me perfect scores, apparently it’s amazing that I speak such good English,” Gabriel could hear Fareeha’s eyes rolling. “It’s like she doesn't realize I’m half Canadian and lived there for, like, _years_.”

“Milk those A’s, gotta find some benefit from it,” Gabriel grinned.

“No wonder mum says you’re a terrible influence.”

“She says I’m a terrible influence?” Gabriel asked, pretending to sound hurt.

“Yeah, you swear too much and are also a boring old man.”

“Well that’s a fucking lie.”

Fareeha gasped, ”I’m telling mum that you swore.”

“Sweetheart, I’m here to tell you an unfortunate truth, your mom swears more than even I do.”

“No way.”

“Yeah way, and I’ll buy you an ice cream if you don't tell her I told you that.”

“I want two scoops and a dipped waffle cone,” Fareeha replied immediately.

“You drive a hard bargain, kiddo, but you’ll get those two scoops and maybe you can even have sprinkles.”

“Sprinkles are for kids. I’m a _teenager_ I don't need sprinkles.”

“Fareeha I’m almost forty and I love sprinkles,” Gabriel stood in her doorway with his arms crossed as he stared at the mess in front of him. “I thought you needed my help zipping up your suitcase, not cleaning up a war zone.”

“Ignore the mess, mum needs to buy me another suitcase because this one is old and crappy and hard to zip.”

“Crappy? You better watch your damn language, young lady,” Gabriel grinned as he stepped over piles of clothes and magazines as he made his way to Fareeha’s overstuffed suitcase.

“You know,” he started. “Maybe it’s be easier to zip if you didn't put everything you own in it. We’re gonna be at the beach for a week, not ten years.”

Fareeha stuck her tongue out, “I wanna have _options_ , Uncle Gabe. We can't all wear boring black t-shirts and shorts.”

“I’m hurt,” Gabriel said dramatically, throwing his arms in the air. “I’ve been gravely wounded by my best friend’s daughter.”

“Do you have any other friends than mum and Uncle Jack?”

“I have you, don't I?”

“That’s just sad.”

“Don't make me leave you here while I go enjoy the beach by myself,” Gabriel laughed. “Sit down on top of your suitcase so I can zip this bad boy up.”

Fareeha flopped down on top of her suitcase and Gabriel dodged her lanky limbs as he started to zip the suitcase up. She was right about the suitcase being old and crappy, but the sheer amount of clothes that Fareeha had stuffed into it made zipping it shut even harder.

When Gabriel finally managed to zip it shut, the suitcase was reminiscent of an overstuffed sausage, almost bursting at the seams. “I’m gonna buy you a new suitcase when we’re at the beach and we can use this to start a bonfire.”

“I think we’d get mesothelioma if we did that.”

“What?”

“Like that one ad, there’s probably asbestos in this.”

“Fareeha, I appreciate the sentiment, but asbestos isn't used in suitcases.”

“Shut up.”

“We’ll buy some wood when we’re out there and some marshmallows too. You’re not too old for s'mores, are you?”

“Uncle Gabe, those are the best thing about moving to America.”

“I thought being close to your favorite uncle was the best part.”

“Uncle Jack lives in Indiana. California is, like, so far from there.”

“That’s it, you’re getting left here and I’m gonna drown my sorrows in ice cream on the beach alone.”

“You need a boyfriend.”

“You need to shut up.”

“I’m just _saying_ , ever since you and Uncle Jack broke up you’ve been so depressing,” Fareeha rolled off of the suitcase and stared at Gabriel.

“It was mutual, we’re better off like this.”

“Whatever you say,” she rolled her eyes. “You’ll find a cute surfer at the beach and it’ll be like one of the lemons I read online.”

Gabriel cocked his head in confusion, “What does citrus fruit have to do with this?”

“Ugh, you’re so _old_ ,” Fareeha groaned. “My point is you’re gonna get a hot new boyfriend and I'm gonna be so proud of you.”

“Fareeha, I was planning on taking a bunch of naps in the sun, reading books, swimming, and maybe knitting. I don't know what you think the beach is, but it’s not a wonderland where boyfriends land in your lap.”

“Uncle Gabe, that list of activities is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend.”

“What’s so wrong with it?”

“Knitting? Are you my grandma?”

“Knitting is relaxing!”

“Yeah, if you’re a 90 year old lady,” Fareeha rolled her eyes and jumped up. “You gotta plan out sick stuff like doing a bunch of wheelies to get the attention of every hot dude on the beach.”

“It’s a private beach, there’s gonna be like five other people and a lifeguard.”

“Yeah and all five of those other people are gonna go ‘Wow what a hunk, I want to smooch him.’”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, “You sure live in an interesting fantasy world. Now come on, pipsqueak, let’s go load your bike onto the back of my car. I’ll carry the literal ton of clothes you decided was necessary to bring.”

“Yeah sounds good!” Fareeha shot off, sprinting down the stairs to grab her bike.

Gabriel stood up and picked Fareeha’s suitcase up with some effort. The thing had to weigh at least twenty pounds thanks to all of the clothes she had stuffed into it. Slowly, he walked down the stairs and brought the suitcase to his car.

Fareeha was already waiting for him, texting her friends while she sat in the bed of his truck. Her bike was propped up next to his car. He had bought it for her latest birthday and promised to teach her some tricks. He figured the beach trip was a good a time as any to start with the BMX lessons.

“Maybe the truck’s the reason you don't have a boyfriend,” Fareeha mused as Gabriel loaded her suitcase into the back seat. “Sell it and get a sports car.”

“This has utility.”

“It’s ugly.”

“It doesn't have to be pretty, it just has to get me from point A to point B and carry a bunch of junk.”

“Look, Uncle Gabe, I’m just gonna make you a list of all the reasons you don't have a boyfriend so you can remedy them.”

“Fareeha, you’re thirteen. I’m not gonna take romance advice from a teenager.”

“I’ve hooked up _so_ many of my friends, I know all about romance and what it takes to get a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”

“In middle school maybe.”

“Middle school is _tough_. There’s so much drama, you don’t understand.”

“Yeah, sure. Now let me get your bike loaded up so we can hit the road. We’re gonna be blasting the sweetest of jams all the way to the beach.”

“Hell yeah!” Fareeha pumped her fist in the air as she hopped off the bed of Gabriel’s truck.

“Keep up the swearing and you’ll be buying me an ice cream.”

“Jokes on you, I don't have any money.”

“That’s a lie, your mom gave me cash to spend on you for meals. I was _planning_ on using it to buy you some souvenirs but I guess it’ll be funding my plan to eat all the ice cream I see.”

“Uncle Gabe, I really want in on that plan.”

“Stop the fucking swearing and maybe you’ll be able to tag along and get a couple of bites.”

“I’m gonna swear as much as I want to because you’re not my mum,” Fareeha crossed her arms and stuck her jaw out stubbornly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “I’m gonna tell your mom.”

“Uncle Gabe,” Fareeha got real close to Gabriel and grabbed his shirt. “This is the summer of freedom and I’m gonna swear so fucking much and eat all of the ice cream and s'mores.”

“Just don't tell your mom that I let you swear.”

“Hell yeah!” Fareeha pumped her fist in the air once again. “I sound so fucking mature when I swear. I bet the college girls at the beach will all think that _I’m_ a college girl. Help me practice my lines, Uncle Gabe.”

“What’s your sorority?” Gabriel said in a high pitched voice and valley girl accent. “I’m Phi Beta Epsilon. We have, like, the _best_ parties. One time, a pledge from the Omega Epsilon frat came and got _sooo_ wasted.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Fareeha replied. “I’m in Epsilon Alpha, we’re like all so great. We all have above 3.5 GPAs and go to sick parties. I once drank a beer.” She paused for a moment and whispered, “I’ve never actually drank, this is in character.”

“Proud of you, kiddo. Avoiding those middle school vices.”

“Middle school drives me to drink. Apparently high school is gonna be even _harder_. What will happen if I get a B?”

“Fareeha, I got so many B’s in high school and I turned out just fine.”

“Define _fine_ for me. Because you’re nearly forty and still single.”

“I’m also stupid rich and a famous BMX star. Romance ain’t everything.”

“I’m just _saying_ , I’m gonna be a pilot and I’m gonna have a hot, rich wife. I don't want to be single and moping over my ex like you,” Fareeha’s tone as exasperated and she waved her arms dramatically.

“Fareeha, calm down with the insults.”

“I’m saying it out of love, you deserve a good boyfriend because you’re the best.”

“I _am_ the best,” Gabriel laughed. “Now come on, nerd and hop in the truck. Let’s ruin our eardrums with classic rock and metal.”

“Fuck yes!”

The two of them piled into Gabriel’s truck and they set off, only moderately speeding, down the highway. It was usually about a four hour drive from Fareeha’s home just outside of LA to the private beach where Gabriel had bought a beach house a couple of years earlier. However, the two of them took a few pit stops at small ice cream shops they saw across the way and at one point, stopped to check out a forest that boasted a great hiking trail and a gift shop.

“Wanna see the view?” Gabriel asked as they pulled into a parking spot.

“I wanna see if we can find a bear! I’m sure if we go into the gift shop, we could find some stuffed bears, but I wanna see a real one too,” Fareeha grinned.

“You’re too old for sprinkles, but you still like stuffed animals?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows as he stepped outside of the truck and stretched.

“Uncle Gabe, I’ve _seen_ the stuffed animals you have in your room.”

“I've never seen a stuffed animal before in my life.”

“Liar,” Fareeha lunged at him, all 5’8 of rapidly growing teenager and gangly limbs trying to latch on as he dodged.

“Maybe try not making a scene, kiddo,” Gabriel laughed as Fareeha turned around and lunged again. “Let’s go hike a bit and take some pics, send them to your mom.”

“Sounds good!” Fareeha said. “We’re gonna scope the heck out of the gift shop too.”

“Duh, where else would we get tacky matching shirts?”

“Don't forget the stuffed bears.”

“Of course not,” Gabriel grinned as the two of them checked out the trail. There were a couple other families there, but they were mostly alone in the woods. It was lovely and Fareeha took about a hundred photos, only a quarter of them were selfies. She managed to wrangle Gabriel into a few, and he was certain that she took several more photos of him in various unflattering angles.

“Where’s the bears?” Fareeha pouted as they got half a mile up the trail. “I wanna run for my life from a mother grizzly and her adorable cubs. Or maybe I could live out _The Jungle Book_ and get adopted by a bear.”

“Your mom would be very sad if that happened,” Gabriel laughed. “I for one am very happy that we haven't come across a bear. My bear fighting days are behind me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re old.”

“I’m very hurt.”

“You’ll get over it.”

“I don't think I can,” Gabriel said dramatically. “You’re gonna have to carry this old man back to the truck, his weak old knees have given out.”

“Very funny, Uncle Gabe, now come on we have, like, another mile and then there’s apparently a vista.”

“Go on without me, I give up,” Gabriel’s groan was theatrical as leaned against a tree and pretended to die.

Fareeha grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. “Stop being dumb and let’s get going, we gotta walk off those ice cream calories.”

“You need the meat on your bones from those ice cream calories. You’re like a stick, Fareeha. What does your mom feed you?” Gabriel poked her in the side. He could tell that she was going to be a beautiful woman like her mother, but at that moment, she was gangly and awkward.

“Mum feeds me fine! I just have a great metabolism, which means I can eat tons of ice cream and s’mores.”

“American decadence has ruined you.”

“It’s great. I’m all here for monster burgers and too much ice cream. When I was visiting Uncle Jack in Indiana he took me to the state fair. The pork tenderloin sandwiches were as big as your head,” Fareeha’s eyes were wide. “I was _super_ sick later after I ate all the fried food, but it was so worth it.”

“I’m not sure you could pay me to go to a state fair in Indiana,” Gabriel said dryly. “Jack tried once, I refused.”

“No wonder you two broke up,” Fareeha rolled her eyes. “He was more excited about the fair than I was.”

“Jack is a man of mysterious and strange tastes.”

“I think you mean great tastes, I had fried butter. I didn’t even know you could fry butter.”

“Fareeha, am I going to have to put you on a diet of kale?”

“Please don’t, unless it’s fried.”

“Ice cream plans are cancelled, we’re only eating unseasoned chicken breasts and kale for the rest of the week.”

“Uncle Gabe, I think that’s a form of torture.”

“Don’t make me throw unseasoned peas in there too, missy.”

“I want to die just thinking about it, please don’t take seasoning away from me.”

“You were in Indiana, I’m pretty sure you lived without seasoning for however long you were there.”

“I’m pretty sure deep fried is a seasoning.”

“Look, let’s just enjoy the scenery and not give me a heart attack from the thought of all that cholesterol you ate.”

“Deal,” Fareeha grinned and snapped another photo of Gabriel. “You think mum would be upset if I told her we saw a bear?”

“Please don’t lie to your mother.”

“Is it lying if I send it to her after we go to the gift shop and buy a stuffed bear?”

“Just send her a picture of the stuffed bear afterwards so I don’t get killed.”

“Deal.”

The two of them continued walking through the forest, Fareeha stopping Gabriel every once and awhile to pose next to a cool tree or to take a picture of her. It was cool under the shade of the trees and Gabriel wished he had a hammock that he could hang up and take a nap.

“I should get a cabin,” he said.

“Why?”

“Think of all the great naps I could take in the woods.”

“Is this what being old is, just wanting to take naps everywhere?”

“Look, naps are great and I’m not gonna have some bratty teen tell me otherwise,” Gabriel laughed. “Anyway, if I bought one you could probably see a bear.”

“Get a lake house instead. I want to work on my tan on a lake and catch fish. There’s probably a lake with woods around it you could get something at.”

“You raise a good point,” Gabriel grinned as he stepped over a root. “What’s up with you and bears now anyway?”

“I just think they’re neat,” Fareeha shrugged. She quickly turned her attention to a cool rock and took a picture. “Do you think we could take this rock back with us?”

“Fareeha, I love you like my own niece, but I’m not about to carry a rock back a mile and a half.”

“Have we really gone that far?”

“Not yet, but we’re probably close to that vista which is like a mile and a half away from my car.”

“What if I carry the rock?”

“You’ll carry it for about half a mile and get tired of it and then I’ll have to carry it the rest of the way.”

“Okay, but consider this, it’s a _really cool rock_.”

“I’ve considered it, and I have a counterpoint, I’ll buy you a bag of those rocks you always find in gift shops instead.”

“Counterpoint accepted, I’m gonna stick my hands all in that box of rocks. Feel them up real good.”

“Please don’t ever say that again.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll explain when you’re older.”

“I’m just gonna google it,” Fareeha warned.

“I take zero responsibility for this, and please don't tell your mother,” Gabriel helped Fareeha up a particularly steep portion of the trail. He figured they were getting close to the vista at that point, the sound of voices was loud ahead of them.

“Gross, there’s people up there.”

“There’s people everywhere.”

“Yeah, but, like, there’s a _ton_ up there.”

“Wanna turn back then? I kinda wanted to see the view, but it’s up to you, Fareeha.”

“Nah, I wanna see it. I just don't want to see _people_ along with it.”

“Tough luck,” Gabriel laughed as the two of them approached the vista. It was a beautiful sight, and there weren't as many people as he thought there were. They were all just _loud_ and there were several small children.

“I hate kids,” Fareeha complained. “I’m never having any.”

“Fareeha, I hate to break it to you. But you are, in fact, a kid,” Gabriel laughed. “I love kids, I’m gonna adopt whenever I finally snatch up a husband.”

“You’re crazy,” Fareeha shook her head.

“Yeah, whatever, just enjoy the view.”

The view was breathtaking, the hill they were on was high and beneath them was just a sea of trees. It made Gabriel feel small and insignificant, knowing that each of those trees that looked so small and blended in with the next was larger than he was.

“Fareeha, say something stupid, I’m having an existential crisis,” Gabriel said suddenly as he felt lost in the trees.

“Uncle Gabe, I never say anything stupid.”

“And just like that, I’m snapped back to reality,” Gabriel laughed. “All those trees make you feel small, don't they.”

“I think it’s rad,” Fareeha said. “There’s so much potential down there, think of all the bears and cougars and deer that could be hiding beneath all those trees.”

“That’s a good way to look at it,” Gabriel grinned. “Wanna read up on the wildlife you’ll see here? There’s a couple of info boards and those usually have crap about animals on them.”

“Hell yeah I do!” Fareeha bolted off to one of the signs while Gabriel shook his head to get rid of any lingering existential dread. He wanted to enjoy the sight, but the sea of trees unnerved him.

“See anything neat?” Gabriel leaned over Fareeha as he joined her in reading the signs.

“Yeah there’s several types of bears here. Even some wolves.”

“Nice, wolves are fucking sick.”

“Fuck yeah they are.”

“You think the gift shop sells stuffed wolves? You can get a bear and I’ll get a wolf.”

“I think that sounds great. Why don't you sew one yourself?” Fareeha asked, wiggling out from under Gabriel.

“Pipsqueak, I sew clothes and costumes, not stuffed animals.”

“What a waste,” Fareeha whined. “Think of how much money you could make by selling plushies of your mascot.”

“I’m already rolling in cash,” Gabriel replied as he read a bit about the history of the forest. “I don't need to make plushies to do that.”

“Yeah but _I_ want one.”

“Learn to sew then, I’ll teach you.”

“I’m already busy with sports. I’m gonna be on the school volleyball, basketball, _and_ softball teams next year.”

“Nice! I’ll come cheer you on at all your games, maybe I’ll screenprint shirts for your mom and me about you.”

Fareeha’s eyes went wide in panic, “You wouldn't.”

“I wanna show the world how proud I am of you,” Gabriel sang as he got Fareeha in a choke hold and ruffled her hair. “You’re gonna do so well at all the sports you play.”

“Please don't ever come to my games,” Fareeha sounded mortified. “It’s gonna be bad enough with mum cheering loudly. You know how she is. I don't need you screaming at the ref again.”

“That was one time!”

“It was embarrassing!”

“I can't believe my own honorary niece doesn't want me supporting her at her sporting events! We’re never watching football together again.”

“But you always have the best snacks,” Fareeha whined.

“Let me support you at your games and you can come over.”

“You can go to one game per team and you have to stay firmly planted in your seat and not yell.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“I’m gonna be in the eighth grade, I can't deal with an embarrassing uncle like you.”

“You’re gonna have to deal with me for the rest of your life,” Gabriel grinned. “I’m gonna get wine drunk at your wedding and cry about how beautiful you look.”

“You’re the _worst_ ,” Fareeha groaned and she tried to push Gabriel over. He didn't budge an inch. “Let’s just get to the gift shop so I can get that bear and those rocks you owe me.”

“Can't forget our tacky matching shirts!” Gabriel said as he began to walk back down the trail.

“How could I forget?”

The walk back was mostly uneventful, Fareeha looked wistfully at the cool rock as they passed it again, and she swore she saw a bear in the distance. Gabriel appreciated how the light passing through leaves tinted everything in a light green and the relative quiet of the forest.

“It’s just so peaceful,” he sighed as they were walking.

“Yeah, it makes me want to yell and make noise.”

“Please don't do that.”

“I’m gonna scream so loud.”

“I’m gonna leave you to be eaten by a bear.”

“ _You wouldn't_ ,” Fareeha gasped.

“Try me, kiddo,” Gabriel crossed his arms and gave his best unimpressed face. At those, he was an expert. The media loved to paint him poorly thanks to that. It wasn't his fault that he had a bad case of resting bitch face and painful social awkwardness that led to him coming off badly.

“Fine, I won't yell but I’m gonna throw a rock really far.”

“I bet I could throw it further.”

“You’re _on_ ,” Fareeha grinned. “Loser has to eat the grossest ice cream flavor at the next shop we find.”

“Hope you like tar flavored ice cream,” Gabriel laughed. “Because you’re going down, nerd.”

Gabriel was scooping up a couple of rocks for him and Fareeha to throw when a hesitant, “Are you -- are you Reaper?” Was asked.

Gabriel turned around sheepishly, “Hey, yeah I am. You want a pic?”

The fan’s eyes lit up, “Oh my god yeah! I can't believe I ran into you here. Is that your kid?”

Gabriel scratched the back of his neck self consciously, “Oh, oh god no, I’m watching her for the week, she’s my best friend’s daughter.”

“I’m Fareeha!” She announced, sticking her hand out. “I’m thirteen and I’m gonna kick Uncle Gabe’s ass in throwing rocks.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Fareeha,” the fan laughed. “I bet you’ll beat him,” they paused and looked at Gabriel. “I don't want to hold you up for too long, so mind if we take a pic now? My friends will _never_ believe this. We’re massive fans. I can't wait to see you beat Morrison!”

“Man, thank you. Hopefully Morrison will eat my dust,” Gabriel laughed. “And for the pic, Fareeha could take it or we could do a selfie, doesn't really matter to me.”

“Any way is fine with me.”

“We can do both then,” Gabriel offered. “Fareeha’s been taking pictures all day, so she must be a pro at it.”

“Only if you count ugly pictures of you as pro tier,” Fareeha stuck out her tongue. “I’m gonna leak them on the internet if you don't listen to all of my demands.”

“Oh no,” Gabriel said dryly. “I’m being threatened, whatever shall I do?”

The fan snorted before gathering their composure enough to snap a couple of selfies with Gabriel before handing their phone to Fareeha. She took a few more pictures before returning it to them.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you, I can't tell you enough how big a fan I am of everything you do.”

“People like you make what I do worthwhile,” Gabriel smiled. “I’ll retweet those if you tag me on twitter, if you want.”

“Of course! Anyway, I’ll leave you to try to avoid being blackmailed. Thanks again for the pics!”

“Have a great day, man,” Gabriel waved as the fan walked off, typing furiously on their phone.

“Wow, it’s like you’re famous,” Fareeha said.

“I _am_ famous, pipsqueak.”

“It’s a miracle that someone as lame as you is famous in a sport as neat as BMX.”

“What’s up with the negging today?”

“What’s negging?” Fareeha asked.

“It’s where you-- never mind. Just chill out with the insults, sweetie.”

“Sorry,” Fareeha hugged Gabriel. “You still wanna throw the rocks or do you just wanna head to the gift shop?”

“Let’s throw the rocks and then get back to the gift shop, find the tackiest shirts we can and send the pics to your mom.”

Fareeha’s response was to toss a rock as hard as she could and it landed out of sight with a loud thwack. “You think I hit a tree?”

“There was no scream of pain, so hopefully,” Gabriel tossed his own rock and it landed in a similar way.

Fareeha looked on in disappointment, “Should we go try to find them or just head to the gift shop.”

“We’ll both get the grossest flavor I guess,” Gabriel shrugged. “Let’s get going, though, so we can hit the road. We’ve wasted enough time as is.”

Fareeha sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

The two of them marched back through the forest and landed in the gift shop. Fareeha bolted immediately to the pile of stuffed animals while Gabriel stared at the wall of tacky t-shirts. He stroked his goatee in thought as he inspected each one and tried to figure out which one was the most terrible.

Eventually, he decided on one that had pictures of bears plastered everywhere on it, if only to please Fareeha.

“Hey Fareeha,” he called. “What’s your shirt size?”

“I’m a medium,” she called back, buried to her elbows in the pile of stuffed animals. “They’ve got wolves and bears, by the way. I’m just trying to decide which is the cutest.”

“I trust your judgement.”

“I am known to have great judgement.”

“Yeah, sure, I believe that,” Gabriel laughed as he pulled shirts in his and Fareeha’s size down off the wall. “Don't forget your bag of colorful rocks.”

“Uncle Gabe, I would never forget about that.”

Gabriel felt like he was single handedly funding the operations of this shitty tourist trap gift shop, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Fareeha grin and laugh while finding the perfect stuffed animals.

He was proud of her, he had pretty much watched her grow up. He, Ana, and Jack had met during their days in the military (Jack and himself were in the US Army and Ana was with Egypt. They were all three stationed together in a joint effort), and stayed close after they were all done.

Ana had Fareeha shortly after finishing her time in the military, and Gabriel had been the one to rush her to the hospital -- her then husband was overseas in Canada. So he had a special place in his heart for the girl.

“What do you think of these ones?” Fareeha asked as she held up two stuffed animals. “I think they’re really cute.”

“Well what do you know, you _do_ have good judgement,” Gabriel grinned. “What do you think about these shirts?”

Fareeha’s eyes lit up, “They’re the ugliest things I've seen in my life. They’re _perfect_.”

“I know right? Hand me those animals and get your rocks then we’ll pay and hit the road. No more detours after this if we want to get to my place before dark -- we’ll still need to go grocery shopping.”

“How much junk food can we get?” Fareeha asked as she shoved the stuffed animals into Gabriel’s arms.

“So much junk food.”

“ _Nice_.”

Gabriel dumped the gift shop junk onto the counter of the register and smiled at the bored looking cashier. “Could you ring me up for one of those rock bags too?”

“Yeah, sure,” the cashier shrugged as she scanned the tags of the stuffed animals and shirts. The total price was something stupid, but Gabriel didn't pay attention as he handed the cashier his card. “You get your rocks, Fareeha?”

“Hell yeah I did, Uncle Gabe!” Fareeha replied, shaking her nearly bursting bag of rocks at him. Gabriel was briefly amazed at how one girl was able to overstuff bags the way she did.

“Nice, we can make a collage with cool rocks and seashells when we get to my place.”

“Oh shit, my friends are gonna be jelly.”

“Jelly? You know what, never mind.”

“It means jealous, Uncle Gabe,” Fareeha rolled her eyes. Gabriel briefly wondered if he was getting old.

The cashier dumped his items in a plastic bag and handed him a receipt that he immediately crumpled and threw in the bag. “Come on, pipsqueak, let’s get going.”

“Sounds good!” Fareeha said brightly, bouncing along next to him. “Should we wear our matching shirts to the grocery store?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Gabriel nodded. “This small coastal Californian town will be in awe of how I'm your favorite uncle ever.”

“You can keep telling yourself that,” Fareeha teased as she hugged Gabriel tightly. “I’m glad you agreed to take me along. I like hanging out with you, you’re fun.”

“Aw, I like hanging out with you too, kiddo,” Gabriel grinned as he hugged Fareeha back. “You’re growing up well and I'm proud of you.”

The two of them piled into his truck, stuffed wolf and bear jammed in the center console, and blasted music the rest of the drive to Gabriel’s beach house. There was barely any traffic, so they managed to get there within an hour and a half.

The two immediately unloaded the truck, Fareeha took care of the bikes while Gabriel took his and her bags inside. The house was large, probably too large for what Gabriel used it for, but it was at a private, secluded beach where the neighbors were good and the ocean was beautiful.

“You about ready to head to the store?” Gabriel called down as he put his clothes away in drawers.

“Yeah! Give me just a sec so I can send pics to my friends of this.”

“Sounds good,” Gabriel said as he flopped down onto his bed and turned on the TV, waiting for Fareeha to get ready for grocery shopping.


	2. Beach Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel really doesn't expect to meet anybody at the beach. Luckily enough for him, there's a hot lifeguard and Fareeha is determined to play wingman for him.

“Are you gonna get into the water, or are you just gonna sleep and be  _ lame _ ?” Fareeha asked as she popped her head out of the water in the pool. 

“I’m enjoying being nice and dry and I’m about to read a book,” Gabriel replied, pushing his sunglasses up to look at Fareeha. 

Fareeha splashed him, “Look, now you’re wet so you can get in and race me.”

“Fareeha, I’m a fully grown man and athlete. Racing you would be unfair.”

“Unfair to you maybe. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Your words mean nothing to me. I’m going to instead continue laying here and read two books, just to piss you off.”

“You’re lame, I bet Uncle Jack would swim with me.”

That struck a nerve, “Then call Uncle Jack up and ask to stay at his beach house,” Gabriel snapped. 

Fareeha winced, “I didn't mean it like that. I just wanna swim with you. We can even make a fort in the water like you used to do with me when I was a kid.”

“I didn't mean to snap, that was wrong of me,” Gabriel apologized as he realized he shouldn't take out any bitterness from his own failings in a relationship on a child. “And you know I can't say no to water forts with you.”

Fareeha’s grin was massive as she launched herself out of the water to wrap two soaking wet hands around Gabriel’s ankle to drag him off his chair. 

“Sweetie, please don't do this,” Gabriel pried Fareeha off of his leg. “I am fully capable of getting up myself without a teenager dripping all over me.”

Fareeha shook her hair like a dog and Gabriel frowned at her. “You done?” He asked. 

“Nope,” she grinned and shook her hair out again. She yelped when the beads in her hair whacked her on her nose.

“That's what you get for being a dummy,” Gabriel said, eyebrows raised. 

“You’re the dummy,” Fareeha protested and stuck her tongue out. “Now hurry up and get in the pool, I wanna swim with you.”

“Give me a sec, I gotta take my shirt off and make sure my book’s safe from you,” Gabriel said as he pulled his shirt off and slid his feet from his flip flops. 

“Gross, old man boobs,” Fareeha groaned. 

“They’re not boobs and I’m not old.”

“You’re almost forty, that’s  _ ancient _ .”

“I’m younger than your mom, do I need to tell her about this?”

“It’s just science! Last year I learned that when you turn thirty, you start dying. Like, all your cells and crap decay and so that means you’re really old.”

“Know what’s also science?”

“What?”

“The fact that you’re a nerd,” Gabriel grinned and jumped into the pool. 

“That’s not science!” Fareeha protested when Gabriel popped back up. 

“How is it not science? Before you claimed that something was just science, I had a hypothesis that you’re a nerd. Then you used science to back up a claim you made, which proved that little Fareeha Amari is a nerd.”

“Yeah well you’re a jerk,” Fareeha stuck out her tongue as she cannonballed into the pool. 

“Oh that’s harsh. You’re banned from my pool now.”

“Then I’ll just swim in the ocean. Maybe I’ll see a shark, they're like the bears of the sea.”

“You really like bears, don't you?”

“On a list of cool animals, bears are number one. Jackals are right after them.”

Gabriel shook his head and he grinned, “You’re a strange kid, kid.”

“I’m no kid, I’m a teenager. Look, don't tell mum but I’ve even kissed a girl,” Fareeha looked proud of herself. 

“Wow, you’ve kissed one more girl than I have, I’m proud,” Gabriel said. 

“Mum said you kissed her once.”

“We were drunk, it doesn't count.”

“Scandalous, Gabriel Reyes, scandalous.”

“Says the girl kissing other people when sober,” Gabriel grinned as he splashed Fareeha with water. 

Her retaliation was to swim over to Gabriel and climb onto his shoulders. He winced as she shoved her boney knees into his sides and stuck her hands in his face. 

“You know you’re too big to be standing on my shoulders, right?” Gabriel asked as Fareeha balanced on his shoulders, legs wrapped around his neck. 

“You need to stop shaving your head so I can grab onto your hair,” was Fareeha’s response. “Balancing is hard without that.”

“Maybe you could just not try to stand on my shoulders and it’d be better.”

“I think the bald might be another reason you don't have a boyfriend.”

“Are we seriously going back to this?” Gabriel groaned. 

“Uncle Gabe, I just want what’s best for you. And that includes getting you a hot boyfriend who can put up with your baldness, goatee, truck, and childishness.”

“Fareeha, what did I say about chilling with the insults?”

“You didn't let me get to listing out the good parts about you!” Fareeha protested. “You’re funny and you let me hang out with you and Jack and mum have said you’re cute a bunch.”

“Maybe the fact that I hang out with a thirteen year old child is the reason I don't have a boyfriend.”

“I’d rather you never get a boyfriend than you stop hanging out with me,” Fareeha whined. “Your future hot boyfriend is gonna take us as a package deal. The beautiful, perfect Fareeha and her weird uncle.”

“Wow, I’m glad you think that me hanging out with a kid is more important than me having a rewarding emotional bond with another man.”

“Just emotional?” Fareeha waggled her eyebrows. 

“I’m not gonna talk about the other aspects of a relationship with a child.”

“I know about sex!” Fareeha protested. “You don't have to treat me like a  _ kid _ !”

“I hate to break it to you, Fareeha, but I’m an adult and you’re barely a teenager. There’s some things I'm morally unable to discuss with you,” Gabriel said dryly. “I’m gonna continue to live in my fantasy land where you know nothing about sex and remain a pure child forever.”

“I bet Uncle Jack would talk to me about it.”

“That’s not gonna work on me because I know Jack would rather die than talk about sex with anybody.”

“Why--”

“Fareeha, drop the subject.”

Fareeha puffed out an annoyed breath of air and pouted. “I thought you were supposed to be fun.”

“ _ Fareeha _ ,  _ drop it _ ,” Gabriel snapped. “Understand that if people my age want to talk about this type of stuff with you, they’re sick in the head.”

“Ugh, fine,  _ whatever _ ,” Gabriel could hear her eyes rolling through the tone of her voice and he knew she wasn't taking him seriously. 

Fareeha sighed in annoyance and flopped off of Gabriel’s shoulders to swim laps around the pool, working off her angry energy Gabriel figured. He wasn't going to back down from his decision, though. As close as he and Fareeha were, there were boundaries he had to set to make sure that she made smart decisions and didn't get hurt. 

Gabriel closed his eyes as he laid back and floated lazily on the water. He half wished that he had a colorful fruity cocktail to sip on and he made a mental note to run to the store to get ingredients for one for him and a virgin cocktail for Fareeha. 

He had dozed off for at least a few minutes when Fareeha splashed water on his face and he awoke with a start. 

“I wanna go walk along the beach,” Fareeha said, paddling around the wide eyed and startled Gabriel. 

“You couldn't have thought of any other way to let me know that than splashing water in my face?” Gabriel asked. 

“I tried poking you but you were snoring.”

“I don't snore!”

“Uncle Gabe, you were snoring  _ so _ loud. I’m pretty sure mum could hear you.”

“I think your ears are messed up, ‘cause I don't snore,” Gabriel protested, standing up in the water and splashing Fareeha with some. 

“Uncle Gabe, as much as I want to get in a water fight with you, I really wanna go walk along the beach,” Fareeha said dryly. “I wanna see if we can find tide pools and if there’s any sea slugs in there.”

Gabriel made a face, “Why would you want to see sea slugs? They’re slimy and nasty.”

“I saw a video of a guy searching for one and they were  _ massive  _ it was so cool!”

“I’m not touching it if we find one,” Gabriel warned. “I like staying slime free.”

“I’m gonna rub my slimy hands all over your face,” Fareeha grinned. “You’ll get a slime facial.”

“That’s it, I’m calling your mom to get you away from me,” Gabriel laughed. “No slimy teenagers are allowed at my beach house.”

Fareeha splashed him with water, “I’m gonna adopt thirty giant sea slugs and your beach house is gonna be a slime zone. I’m the slime queen!”

“I’m leaving you. You’re no longer my niece.”

“Uncle Gabe don’t be like that,” Fareeha whined. “You’ll get indoctrinated by the slime and be my slime knight. Together we’ll take over the world.”

“I don't want to live in a slime filled world,” Gabriel cried out. “I’d rather stab myself with my own sword.”

“It’s too late, hero! All shall bow before the slime queen!” Fareeha cackled maniacally. “The world will coated in a slimy film and so shall your mind.”

“Not if I destroy you first, foul villain!” Gabriel yelled. “For I have the power of love on my side and your slimy teenage abilities can't wipe that from me!”

Fareeha swam at Gabriel and wrapped herself around him again, “Come on, great hero, let’s check out the beach.”

“That’s hard to do when I have a teenager constricting my movements,” Gabriel said, eyebrows raised. 

“Move, move, my faithful steed,” Fareeha whacked Gabriel on the shoulders to try to get him moving. 

“I’m not a horse.”

“Yeah, you’re a grumpy old man. Now come  _ on _ .”

“These old bones can’t support the two of us. Oh no, look, they’re giving out,” Gabriel said as he fell backwards in the water. 

Fareeha let go of him as he fell and stuck her tongue out when he got back up. “Can we get going now?” She asked. 

“Yeah, yeah let’s get going. Dry off and get your sun dress,” Gabriel swam with strong strokes to the side of the pool and pulled himself up while Fareeha went to the pool stairs. 

Fareeha watched Gabriel in thought, “Maybe if we get a boy back here, we can have him watch you swim because then you can show off your muscles.”

“Still harping on about that?” Gabriel asked as he toweled off. 

“Look, Uncle Gabe, it’s my goal for the summer to get you a boyfriend.”

“I thought it was to meet a bear.”

“I mean, I  _ could  _ find you a bear. Though I don't think they’re your type.”

“How do-- Fareeha what have you been reading or watching to know that word?”

Fareeha cackled, “I know all about this!”

“Look, I’m gonna tell your mom about this so she can monitor you better on the internet.”

“Uncle Gabe  _ no _ ,” Fareeha pleaded. 

“Stop bragging to me about knowing this shit and I won't. But you gotta learn to filter, because I might be your friend but I’m your uncle too.”

“ _ Ugh _ , fine,” Fareeha rolled her eyes as she slipped her sun dress over her swimsuit. “It’s stupid that you’re so worried about it, though. I’m a teenager, everybody talks about sex.”

“We’re not arguing about this, Fareeha,” Gabriel said firmly. “Now let’s go see if we can find some cool shells.”

“Can I swim some in the ocean?” Fareeha asked. 

“Yeah if you want. Run inside and get a beach towel and bag if you’re gonna do that.”

“‘Kay!” Fareeha bolted off inside and Gabriel grabbed his phone. 

_ Have you been monitoring Fareeha’s internet usage? _ He texted Ana. 

Ana’s reply was immediate,  _ I try to, what’s up? _

_ She’s been bragging to me about how much she knows about sex and shit like that. Dropped the term bear on me.  _

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _ Ana replied with three eye rolling emojis.  _ That girl and I are going to have a conversation when I pick her up.  _

_ Yeah that’s what I figured. I’ve been trying to get her to drop the subject but it’s like she’s proud of it... idk dude.  _

_ Has she been giving you any other problems?  _ Ana asked. 

_ Nah, she’s pretty set on getting me a boyfriend, though.  _ It was Gabriel’s turn to use eye rolling emojis. 

_ Yeah she’s been talking abt that, sorry I forgot to warn you.  _

_ It’s all good, idk if she realizes that the beach is gonna be pretty empty besides us and maybe a lifeguard or two LOL.  _

_ If she gets to be too much lmk and I'll give her a call.  _

_ It’s all good,  _ Gabriel sent and he heard the footsteps of Fareeha approaching.  _ Anyway, I’ll text you later, Fareeha’s back and we’re gonna go check out the beach.  _

_ Have fun.  _

“Ready, Uncle Gabe?” Fareeha asked, large sunglasses taking up half her face. 

“You steal those sunglasses from a giant, kiddo?” Gabriel grinned. 

“They’re fashionable!” Fareeha protested. 

“I’m sure they are, your sun dress is cute.”

“Thanks! Mum bought it for me last week,” Fareeha twirled around to show off her new dress. 

“Very cute,” Gabriel said. “You grab the bag?”

“Yeah, I put a few towels and snacks in there too.”

“Nice!” Gabriel grinned. “What snacks?”

“Some chips and sodas. Couple candy bars too.”

“I’m glad your mom raised you right,” Gabriel toweled himself off and threw his shirt back on before sliding on his flip flops. “Wanna throw my books in there and some sunscreen and then we can head to the beach?”

“Reading, really?” Fareeha raised her eyebrows. 

“Sweetheart don’t even start that with me,” Gabriel raised his eyebrows in response. “I know how much you read. Your mom complains to me each time you drag her to the bookstore for three hours.”

“Mum’s a narc,” Fareeha cried. 

“You know so many words you shouldn't know.”

“What are you gonna do about it? Don't be a narc, narc.”

Gabriel briefly considered telling her that he already ratted her out to Ana, but thought better of it. That was something he could deal with after the beach trip where he’d be out of the fallout zone. “Whatever, nerd. Let’s go find some cool shells to make your friends PB&J.”

“Uncle Gabe, never say that again.”

“It’s clever!”

“God you’re such a  _ dad _ ,” Fareeha groaned.

“Unless I have children I’ve never met, that’s not true.”

“You don't have to have kids to be a dad,” Fareeha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Take Uncle Jack for example. He wears socks and sandals. That’s the epitome of a dad right there.”

“Yeah the socks and sandals factored into us breaking up.”

“I thought it was because you two did nothing but fight.”

“Who told you that?”

“I heard mum talking to Reinhardt about it over the phone right before your breakup.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, “So you were sneaking around listening to conversations you shouldn't?”

“Uncle Gabe, Rein was visiting and you  _ know _ how loud he is. I could have been with dad in Canada and still heard.”

“Well, what happened happened and Jack and I are in a better place now.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised up even further, “What’s that for?”

“Better place usually means happier.”

“I  _ am  _ happier.”

“ _ Mm-hmm _ .”

Gabriel grabbed Fareeha’s head and lightly shook it, “How about instead of getting into this again, we just go to the beach.”

Fareeha tried to push Gabriel’s hand off of her, but his grip was too firm, “Fine, let’s go get those sea slugs.”

“What are you gonna do if there’s no giant sea slugs?”

“Iunno,” Fareeha shrugged. “My plans were pretty dependent on them being there.”

\---

Unfortunately, any dreams Fareeha had of tide pool searching were crushed when they got to the beach. It was high tide and the waves were lapping peacefully high up on the beach. 

“Well,” Gabriel started. “Guess there’s no sea slugs for now.”

Fareeha stared disappointedly at the water, “Well this is fucking stupid.”

“Lang--” Gabriel began to say before he was cut off by a loud squeal from Fareeha. 

“DOG,” Fareeha yelled as she bolted off in the direction of a large golden retriever.

“Fareeha, wait!” Gabriel called as he ran to catch up with her. Gabriel was no slug, but Fareeha was quick, had been on her middle school’s track and field team for the past two years. 

Gabriel was panting when he finally caught up to Fareeha. She was cooing at the dog and scratching behind it's ears. 

“Maybe a little warning before you bolt off next time?” Gabriel asked after he caught his breath. 

“Uncle Gabe, look at this dog, how could I not have immediately run off to pet,” she trailed off as she inspected the dog’s name tag. “John.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows, “Who the fuck names a dog John?”

“I think it’s a great name, isn't it, John?” Fareeha cooed as she kissed John’s cheek. 

“Fareeha you shouldn't be kissing strange dogs.”

“But look at his face, he deserves all the kisses,” Fareeha grinned and gave John more kisses. 

“He  _ is _ pretty cute,” Gabriel admitted, bending down to scratch the top of John’s head. “Can I check his tags though, so I can give his owner a call?”

“That ain’t necessary,” a deep, heavily accented voice called. “He’s my dog, he likes adventurin’ while I’m workin’.”

“What a good boy, I’m so proud of him,” Fareeha cooed. 

Gabriel turned around to face the man and he felt his heart jump to his throat. The man was obviously a lifeguard, and he was gorgeous. All tanned skin and muscles with an easy, relaxed smile. 

“I’m Jesse,” he greeted, holding out a hand.

“Gabriel -- Gabe,” Gabriel replied, trying his best not to stare. It was hard with Jesse’s sculpted torso staring right at him. He forced his gaze up to Jesse’s warm brown eyes and shook his hand. “The girl who’s at risk of stealing your dog is Fareeha.”

“She yours?” Jesse asked. 

“Oh, oh no. She’s not, I’m not,” he stammered. “I’m gay.” Gabriel’s eyes went wide when he realized what he said and he briefly considered throwing himself into the ocean for the sharks to eat him. “I mean-- she’s my best friend’s daughter. I don't have kids or a partner or--”

Fareeha cut him off, “He’s like my uncle, he’s a ton of fun, he does BMX.”

“BMX? That’s bike stuff, right?” Jesse seemed unperturbed by Gabriel’s floundering.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, wishing the ground would swallow him up. “I do it professionally.”

“He’s got, like, a hundred thousand followers on Twitter,” Fareeha whispered. 

“Well shit, I only have a hundred,” Jesse laughed. “That’s real cool that you do it professionally though,” he rubbed his neck self consciously, “I don't even know how to ride a bike.”

Fareeha’s face lit up, “Uncle Gabe could teach you!”

Gabriel shot Fareeha a look while Jesse replied, “I wouldn't want to impose.”

“It wouldn't be imposing!” Fareeha said brightly. “He’s gonna be teaching me BMX tricks and I’d be willing to share him. You wouldn't mind, would you, Uncle Gabe?” She nudged him with her elbow, it was painfully hard and Gabriel felt like he’d have a bruise there. 

“No, I wouldn't mind,” Gabriel said, completely flustered. 

“When are you off work, Jesse?” Fareeha asked, hugging John while the dog licked her cheek. 

“I’m off work at five but are you sure it wouldn't be imposin’?” Jesse asked, face flushed. “I don't wanna make you feel obligated or nothin’.”

“It’s fine!” Fareeha said. “I want to cuddle with John more.”

“It’s alright,” Gabriel said as he was hitting every internal panic button. He hadn't expected something like this to happen. “I’d be happy to do it.”

Jesse’s grin was huge, and suddenly Gabriel thought that a golden retriever was a good dog choice for Jesse. “Well, shit, I’m lookin’ forward to it, Angie -- she’s the other lifeguard here -- has been givin’ me hell about not knowin’ how to ride a bike for ages now.”

“It’s, uh, it’s my pleasure,” Gabriel was pretty sure his soul had left his mortal body.

“Do you have a phone! I could text you Uncle Gabe’s address so you could meet us there,” Fareeha offered brightly. Her face was smug, and Gabriel was pretty sure he was going to have a stroke. 

“Oh, yeah I do,” Jesse said, sounding slightly startled. “Do you got a piece of paper or somethin’ I could write it down on?”

“Nah, but I’ve got my phone with me,” Fareeha pulled out a smartphone -- she had gotten it from Ana for her latest birthday after years of whining about not having a phone. “Here, type it in,” she handed it to Jesse. 

“Here you go, little lady,” Jesse typed in his number and returned the phone to Fareeha who looked, if it was possible, even more smug than she had been looking. 

“Awesome! Thanks Jesse,” Fareeha grinned. “We’ll see you tonight!”

“Nice meetin’ ya,” Jesse said with a giant grin and a wink. “I gotta go back to makin’ sure no one drowns.” He snapped his fingers and John came running towards him. 

“Yeah, that’s important,” Gabriel said as Jesse walked off. 

“He’s dreamy,” Fareeha said knowingly to Gabriel when Jesse was far enough away.

“Fareeha what the hell was that?”

“Me saving your butt and being the  _ best _ wingman ever.”

“I don't need a wingman!” Gabriel snapped. “I’m not trying to get a boyfriend.”

“Uncle Gabe,” Fareeha said dryly. “You were staring and fumbling your words. I think he was staring too.”

“Staring because I sounded like such an idiot,” Gabriel groaned and ran his hands down his face. “What the fuck was I saying?”

“Iunno,” Fareeha shrugged. “But you’ve got a chance to impress him with your sick BMX skills tonight.”

“I don't need a boyfriend though!” Gabriel protested. 

“Look, Uncle Gabe, he’s  _ obviously  _ your type.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hunky, blonde, country,” she said ‘country’ with a bad attempt at a southern accent.

“He’s not even a natural blonde. His hair is badly bleached, the roots are coming in,” Gabriel frowned. He paused for a moment while he considered his words. “Wait, why is  _ that _ the part I'm protesting? He’s not my type. I don't have a type. That’s not my type.”

“Smooth,” Fareeha pulled her sunglasses down to give Gabriel a look. “Come  _ on _ , he’s  _ sooo _ your type and he’s obviously into you. Did you see his face when you said you’d be happy to teach him how to ride a bike?”

“He’s probably not even into men,” Gabriel said. “It’s more likely that he was happy somebody was willing to teach a grown man, who should already know how to ride a bike, how to ride a bike.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Cram it, pipsqueak.”

“Uncle Gabe, just  _ trust me _ . He’s so into you like you’re into him.”

“I am not into him.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Fareeha--”

Fareeha shushed him by just putting her hand on his mouth. “Gabriel Reyes, listen to me. You’re gonna get this hot lifeguard and I’m gonna seduce him  _ so hard  _ for you because you can't talk around him.”

“How are you gonna do that? You’re thirteen,” Gabriel’s voice was muffled by the hand still over his mouth. 

“I've read so much fanfiction, I was born for this.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows and scowled, “Fareeha, life isn't as simple as you think it is.”

“Okay but you also told me but the beach wasn't a magical land where boyfriends fall on your lap and guess what! A boyfriend has pretty much fallen on your lap, you just gotta catch him,” Fareeha’s voice was smug. 

“Fareeha.”

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel hissed out a sigh, “I’ll give you one shot at this.”

Fareeha jumped into the air and then wrapped Gabriel in a massive hug, “Uncle Gabe, with my help you’re gonna get the cutest boyfriend with the cutest dog.”

“I can't believe a thirteen year old child is helping me get a boyfriend,” Gabriel muttered under his breath. 

“You know you love me,” Fareeha sang as she kissed Gabriel on the cheek. 

“You’re lucky that I love you, rascal,” Gabriel rubbed his goatee on Fareeha’s cheek making her yelp and jump back. 

“You should shave that if you wanna impress Jesse,” she mused. 

“Sweetheart, you don't want to see me without facial hair. I look like a baby.”

“You have so many scars, though. How would you look like a baby?” Fareeha asked. 

“I look like a heavily scarred baby. There’s no way in hell I’m shaving.”

Fareeha pouted, “Will you at least let me dress you?”

Gabriel weighed his options, “Within reason,” he said slowly.

“You’re gonna be irresistible when I’m done with you,” Fareeha grinned. 

\---

As it turned out, irresistible in Fareeha’s mind was an almost uncomfortably tight compression shirt. She had tried to get him to go shopping to get new pants, because apparently none of his were sexy enough, but Gabriel staunchly refused. So Fareeha rolled her eyes and let Gabriel wear his usual biking shorts with the pants. 

“Okay, this is better,” Fareeha said, chin in hand as she inspected Gabriel. “Can I mess with your facial hair?”

“One, I’m gonna be wearing a helmet so--”

“You won't be when we meet him.”

“Yeah, but I don't want to look like I’m trying too hard,” Gabriel said dryly. “And here’s the second part that you cut me off from saying; I’m not letting a teenage girl fuck with my facial hair.”

Fareeha pursed her lips in thought, “That’s a good point. I’ll leave your goatee be.”

“I’m eternally grateful. Now do I have your stamp of approval?”

“Spray on some cologne first, all the boys at school do it.”

“Fareeha,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m gonna tell you an unfortunate truth -- middle school boys put on an excessive amount of cologne. I have a normal adult male amount of it on.”

“You do?” Fareeha got up close and sniffed. “I can barely smell it.”

“Your sense of smell has been destroyed by cupcake scented perfume and obscene amounts of axe body spray,” Gabriel grinned and ruffled Fareeha’s hair. “Now how about you go and change into your biking clothes.”

“Okay!” Fareeha went off to change out of her swimsuit. 

Gabriel flopped down on his bed and groaned loudly when Fareeha left his room. He wasn't prepared to handle bike lessons with the stupidly cute lifeguard. Despite his earlier protests to Fareeha, Jesse  _ was _ exactly his type. He continued groaning as he picked up his cellphone and dialed a number deeply familiar to him. 

“Hey Gabe, what’s up?” Jack answered on the second ring. 

“Jack, kill me,” Gabriel groaned. 

“Uh, what happened?”

“There’s a hot lifeguard at the beach and Fareeha is trying to set me up with him.”

Jack laughed, “You’re calling your ex-boyfriend to complain about a child trying to get you a new one?”

“Jack shut the fuck up,” Gabriel retorted. “You’re my best friend so help me out here.”

“How hot are we talking?” Jack asked. 

“Painfully. Enough so that I was painful to listen to when I tried talking to him.  _ God _ , I’m gonna have to talk to him and touch him. Jack, please. Kill me right now.”

“Okay, roll back a bit, what’s going on?”

“Fareeha offered my services in helping him ride a bike.”

“He doesn't ride a bike? What is he, Fareeha’s age?”

“Fuck off. I think he’s in his twenties. He’s in college at the very least.”

“Oh, you’re turning into a cougar, Gabriel Reyes.”

“Am I a middle aged woman now?”

Jack laughed loudly before continuing, “I’d just say roll with it, dude. Literally, in the sense of bike riding,” Jack laughed again. “But just try not to be weird and see where this goes. If nothing happens, whatever, if something does, then you’ll have a hot summer fling and a potential boyfriend.”

“Okay, but here’s the thing, where the fuck would the fling happen?” Gabriel asked. “I have a thirteen year old child in my house, and I'm not gonna fuck somebody while she’s here.”

Jack hummed, “Yeah, that’s a good point. If I know Fareeha, I bet she’ll find some excuse to get you two alone, though.”

“I’m pretty sure that might be worse. God, what’s with kids these days?”

“Gabe, you’re sounding like an old man.”

“Jack, I hate to break it to you, but we’re getting old.”

“I did find a gray hair the other day,” Jack sighed. “But seriously, man, hop on this chance. Fareeha means well, and you deserve a good boyfriend.”

“Thanks, bud,” Gabriel laughed. 

“It’s what I’m here for, I guess. To help my ex find a new boyfriend.”

“Jack, don't even try to tell me you wouldn't be doing the same thing that I’m doing if you were in my shoes.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jack laughed. “Anyway, I’ll talk to you later, I was just about to go on a run.”

“Have fun with that. See ya,” Gabriel hung up the phone. 

He was feeling marginally better than he had before talking to Jack, but there was a pit of worry in his belly. He has never been talented at the art of seduction. He either scared everybody off with his face or with his alarming lack of social grace. So he ran through every possible disaster in his mind as he laid down in his bed. 

He was snapped back into reality when a cookie was shoved into his face. “You should have a snack before we start biking,” Fareeha said, mouth full of her own cookie. 

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, “Cookies aren't exactly healthy pre-exercise snacks. You should have gotten me some fruit or something.”

Fareeha shrugged, “Cookies are tastier.”

“You’re not wrong,” Gabriel agreed as he chomped down on the cookie. “That was a smooth way of getting Jesse’s phone number earlier, by the way.”

“Thanks, I pride myself on being smooth,” Fareeha brushed her hair back with a hand and winked. “The way he texts is cute, he uses a bunch of emojis,” she pulled up the text messages from Jesse and showed them to Gabriel. 

“Wow, you two sure have been talking,” Gabriel said as he reached for the phone. 

Fareeha snapped it back, “Uncls Gabe don't read my texts!”

“Have you been sexting?”

“Ew, gross, no!” Fareeha protested. “I just don't you reading my  _ private  _ conversations.”

“With the guy you’re trying to hook me up with.”

“Exactly! Oh, he’s asked a lot about you btw.”

“Sweetheart, please actually say by the way.”

“Omg, don't be so lame,” Fareeha laughed and took another bite of her cookie.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before his curiosity took over, “So what’s he asking about me?”

“He’s  _ so _ into you,” Fareeha grinned. “He was asking about your likes and stuff. I sent him a few pictures I took of you yesterday.”

“I’m glad you’re only sending him ugly pictures of me.”

“Nah I sent some good ones along with the ugly, he sent ugly selfies in response to the ugly pics.”

“Can I see?” Gabriel asked quickly. 

“You’re asking me to betray the trust of the hot lifeguard?” Fareeha asked. “But yeah, sure. They’re cute ugly.” She pulled up the pictures and, keeping a strong grip on her phone, showed them to Gabriel. 

“He’s so cute,” Gabriel groaned. “It’s not fair.”

“He’s so cute and he’s  _ super _ into you,” Fareeha said as her phone buzzed. Her face lit up in a massive grin as she read the text. “He wants your number,” she grinned. 

“Oh god.”

“I’m gonna give it to him.”

“Oh god.”

“Uncle Gabe, are you broken?”

“Fareeha I leave all my belongings to your mother, I can't go on,” Gabriel groaned theatrically. 

“Oh my god, stop being dumb. I’m gonna give him your number.”

Gabriel rolled off his bed, “I can't do this, Fareeha. I’m gonna fuck it up so badly.”

“You’ll do great. You’re like a pro at riding bikes.”

“I’m not like a pro, I’m exactly a professional. But I don't ever teach people how to ride bikes.”

“You taught me.”

“You’re family.”

Fareeha followed Gabriel off the bed and smooshed his face between her hands. “Gabriel Reyes, you’re gonna do great. He’s already into you, you just gotta not fuck up.”

Gabriel was about to shoot off a retort when he heard his phone buzz. His eyes snapped to his bed where it laid and Fareeha bolted off of him to grab it. 

“It’s Jesse!” She announced, reading the text. 

“Didn't you just get on my case for reading your texts?”

“Hush.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Wanna hand me my phone?”

Fareeha tossed him his phone and he just barely caught it. On the screen was a series of texts. 

_ Hey, fareeha gave me your number.  _

_ This is Jesse btw,  _ a sweating smiling emoji followed that text. 

_ Jesse from the beach lol if that wasnt clear. _

_ Hey _ , Gabriel replied. 

Jesse’s reply was immediate,  _ thnks again for offering to teach me how to ride a bike. Or I guess not retracting fareeha’s offer to teach me how to ride a bike _ , three crying laughing emojis followed suit.

“You weren't lying about him using a ton of emojis,” Gabriel laughed. 

Jesse sent a picture and Gabriel felt his heart jump to his throat.  _ So u can have a contact pic of me. _

Fareeha leaned on Gabriel and read his texts. “Oooh, he didn't do this for me.”

“I thought he sent you a bunch of selfies?”

“Yeah in reply to me sending pics of you. Come on, snap a selfie and send it to him.”

Gabriel took a selfie with Fareeha’s guidance and sent it to Jesse with a caption of,  _ Probably not as good as the photos Fareeha sent you… lmao.  _

_ Yeah they were super flattering lol. Besides bmx what do you do for fun? _

Gabriel stared at the screen while Fareeha squeaked. “He’s  _ totally _ flirting.”

“Do I be honest or make shit up?” Gabriel asked as he considered the absurdity of the situation. He was getting coached through texting a cute twenty something by a thirteen year old girl. 

“Be honest, he might think you being boring is endearing.”

_ Mostly I just sit at home and eat ice cream while watching tv.  _

_ The dream life tbh. I’m on break rn but I’m about to enter my senior year of college, so my life is just studying and dying.  _

_ College lol I'm glad I never did that.  _

_ What did you do instead :ooooo _

_ Went into the army, and when I was done w that I went into bmx shit and that’s treated me well enough lol. What are you studying? _

_ I’m gonna be a middle school history teacher I think. Maybe high school. _

“I wish he was my teacher,” Fareeha sighed as she leaned on Gabriel’s arm. “He’s dreamy.”

“I thought you weren't into boys.”

“I’m not but he’s super nice and his dog’s cute.”

Almost on cue, Gabriel’s phone buzzed and it was another selfie of Jesse, this time John was in the frame, mid face lick.  _ Lol I tried taking a pic w him but he loves kisses too much.  _

“Marry him,” Fareeha said. 

“Oh my god.”

_ Anyway I gotta go, my phone’s dying and I'm pretty sure a kid’s drowning. _

A moment passed,  _ I'm joking abt the kid drowning btw. But yeah my phone’s abt to die so i’ll see you tonight!!!! _

“Look at the amount of exclamation marks! He’s in love with you,” Fareeha squealed. 

“Fareeha please don't read too far into this.”

“Gabriel please actually read into this.”

Gabriel turned and grabbed Fareeha in a chokehold, “Wanna stop being a dummy?” He asked as she slapped at his sides. 

“Never!” Fareeha said, slipping free from Gabriel’s grip and trying to push him over. It didn't work, she was strong for her age, but he was made of pure muscle. 

“Come on, kiddo, let’s go teach you some sick tricks while we wait for Jesse.”

\---

Hours later, Fareeha was still working on a basic bunny hop while Gabriel was just messing around with jumps and turns. Fareeha stared at him and sighed, “I wish I was that good.”

Gabriel paused and grinned, “If you were like me out the gate, I’d be out of a job.”

“I mean, you’re right,” Fareeha said. “But I still wanna be as good as you or Uncle Jack.”

“Well, sorry, kiddo, you’re gonna have to practice a bunch first. How’s that bunny hop coming along?”

Fareeha groaned, “It’s  _ barely _ coming along. This is so much harder than I thought it would be.”

“That’s life, kiddo,” Gabriel looked down at his watch. “Wanna take a break? I think Jesse’s coming soon, it’s almost five.”

“Please,” Fareeha exclaimed. “I wanna sit down and never get on another bike again.”

“Well, that’s not happening. But you can go sit down and have a snack for a bit until Jesse gets here,” Gabriel was trying to stay calm and not panic at the thought of Jesse. 

He was moderately successful at that. Fareeha helping to distract him aided in the endeavor. When they were back inside the house, she dragged him aside to show him some videos she had seen on YouTube. He didn't fully understand them, but laughed along anyway to please her. 

She was about to pull up another when there was a hesitant knock on the front door followed by another louder one. Gabriel looked at Fareeha, eyes wide and panic beginning to bubble to the surface. 

Fareeha looked him in the eyes, wrapped her arms tight around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You got this, Uncle Gabe, you’re fantastic and are gonna do great.”

Gabriel didn't fully believe her, but he hugged her tightly. “Thanks, kiddo,” he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head before he let go. “Let’s go watch me make a fool of myself in front of this very attractive man.”

On the short walk to the front door, Gabriel steeled himself internally. He wasn't quite panicking anymore, but his insides were in knots and he felt like he might be ill. He took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. 

Jesse was standing at the doorway, fist half-raised to knock again and a sheepish grin on his face. Gabriel wanted to kiss it off of him. Jesse had switched out of his swim trunks to instead wear a loose fitting flannel over a tight white tee, practically straining over his chest (not that Gabriel was staring), jeans, and an old cowboy hat. 

“Hey,” Jesse said. “Nice house.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Gabriel said, immediately at a loss for words again as he stared into Jesse’s warm brown eyes. 

Fareeha squeezed past the two of them in order to kneel in front of John and gives him kisses on the side of his snout. “I’m in love with your dog,” she sighed. John turned his head around and licked Fareeha from the tip of her nose to her forehead. “I’ve been blessed,” she whispered. 

Jesse honest to god giggled at that and Gabriel’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Well, John sure as hel--  _ heck _ likes you too,” Jesse laughed, cutting himself off before he could swear.

“I know swears, you can swear in front of me,” Fareeha said proudly. 

“Uh,” Jesse started. “Fuck?”

“Nice! Now let John say fuck.”

“Fareeha, chill,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Let John say fuck!” Fareeha chanted as she scratched behind John’s ear. John barked in unison with her. 

“I’m gonna assume that’s John sayin’ fuck,” Jesse laughed. “But we probably shouldn't encourage him to bark, my roommates would probably kill me.” He held John’s leash out to Fareeha. “You wanna take him and show him around?”

Fareeha’s eyes lit up, “Yeah I do!” She exclaimed before a look of consideration passed over her face and she stared at Gabriel. “Actually, maybe I shouldn't, John might get lonely without you.”

“Nah, I think he likes your company more than mine,” Jesse shrugged. “Your Uncle Gabe and I’ll be fine alone.”

Fareeha stared Gabriel in the eyes and mouthed, “He’s  _ so _ into you,” before she grabbed the leash from Jesse’s hands and bolted off with John, winking at Gabriel as she flew past him.

“Rethinking your decision to teach middle schoolers?” Gabriel asked as the two of them stared at the rapidly shrinking forms of Fareeha and John. 

Jesse laughed again, a deep, rich sound, “Nah, kids are fun. She seems like a really good one.”

Gabriel grinned, “Yeah, her mom’s one of my best friends and she’s been raised well.”

“Where’s she from? I can't place her accent,” Jesse asked. “‘Course I can't talk much about accents,” he laughed sheepishly as adjusted his cowboy hat. “Got a mighty thick one myself.”

Gabriel was about to make a comment about how he hoped that Jesse’s accent wasn't the only thick thing he had, but he refrained. “Her mom’s from Egypt and she spent time between there and with her dad in Canada growing up. They just moved to LA a couple of years back.”

“Shit,” Jesse whistled in appreciation. “I thought me leavin’ New Mexico to go to school in Cali was a big jump in scenery.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty familiar with moving,” Gabriel nodded. “Where in New Mexico are you from?”

“Santa Fe,” Jesse replied. “Born and raised there, so it’s nice to get out of the desert and on the beach.”

“Yeah, the beach is pretty great,” Gabriel sighed happily. “Ready to learn how to ride a bike?”

“Only if you promise to catch me when I fall,” Jesse grinned, flashing pearly white teeth.

“Try not to fall on purpose,” Gabriel laughed. 

“Your arms are so temptin’ though,” Jesse’s grin grew wider and Gabriel realized he was being flirted with. 

“Look, if you can pedal from one side of my practice area to the next without falling, I’ll let you do whatever you want with my arms,” Gabriel flirted back, internally flipping panic switches. 

“Whatever I want?” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Don't make promises you ain’t gonna want to keep, darlin’.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna want to keep this one,” Gabriel grinned.

“And if I said I wanted your hands and your mouth alongside those arms?” Jesse’s grin was feral and Gabriel felt his face flush. 

“I think I could make arrangements for that,” he said as he tried to keep his voice calm and steady. He also suppressed the urge to call for Fareeha and ask her to take control of this for him. 

“Well ain't that a reason to figure out how to ride a bike as anythin’,” Jesse laughed. “I’ll be holdin’ you to your word, Gabe.”

“Well, Jesse, you’re gonna have to actually learn how to ride a bike first,” Gabriel grinned. He liked the way Jesse said his name, how his drawl dragged it out. He briefly wondered how it would taste on Jesse’s tongue. 

“Aye, there’s the rub as Shakespeare’d say,” Jesse groaned dramatically. “Been twenty two years without knowin’ how to ride one. I’m hopin’ that you’re a good teacher so I can get my reward at the end of this.”

“I’m hoping so too,” Gabriel’s laugh was breathless. 

“Only one way to find out,” Jesse shrugged and lightly touched Gabriel’s bicep. “You ready to teach me?”

“I was born ready to teach grown adults how to ride a bike.”

“I’d take offense to that,” Jess laughed. “But it  _ is _ pretty pathetic that I’m this old and don't know how to ride a bike.” 

Gabriel liked how much Jesse laughed. He was half tempted to mention it, but he didn't want to make things weird. Of course, Jesse had been blatantly flirting with him, but Gabriel’s mind panicked at the thought of him scaring off Jesse. “Look,” Gabriel said. “To tell you the truth, I didn't know how to ride a bike until I joined the military.”

“The fuck’s the military doing, teaching people how to ride bikes?”

It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh loudly. “It wasn't the military that taught me, it was a squadmate. Jack Morrison. He laughed in my face when I told him I never learned how to ride and forced me on a bike.”

“You learn how to do it in an evening?”

“Nah, but I didn't have a good prize waiting for me at the end of it.”

“You’re confident,” Jesse raised his eyebrows. 

“What can I say?” Gabriel shrugged, flexing a little as he did so, and he noticed the way Jesse’s eyes lingered on his arms and chest. “I’ve got a lot to be confident about.”

Jesse let out a low, appreciative whistle, “I’d say so, darlin’, you’d drive an angel to sin with arms like that.”

Gabriel’s heart fluttered in his chest and he felt like he was going to be ill. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to reply, but all that came out were a few strangled sounds. 

Jesse’s grin was sweet as he looked at Gabriel, “That’s really cute,” his voice was completely sincere, no trace of mocking to be found. 

This just only caused Gabriel’s face to grow more flushed, to the point where he knew it was visible even with his dark skin, and stammer even harder. “You’re really cute,” he eventually said, and then felt himself die a little on the inside.  _ You’re a little cute? Gabriel Reyes what the fuck is wrong with you?  _ He chastised himself internally. 

“Oh?” Jesse asked as he got close to Gabriel and put a hand on his jaw. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. Gabriel obliged him willingly, more than happy to do anything that would stop him from talking. 

Jesse’s kiss was gentle, Gabriel tasted cinnamon on his tongue and it made him hungry for more. Gabriel deepened the kiss and pushed Jesse up against the wall. He could feel Jesse’s erection straining against his jeans, and knew he wasn't faring much better. 

“Thinking about taking your prize early?” Gabriel asked, voice dripping with lust.

“I was hopin’ for just a sneak peak, but I wouldn't mind skippin’ straight for the prize,” Jesse replied as he rubbed his thigh against Gabriel’s fabric covered cock. Gabriel tried to keep his moan low at the feeling.

“I could oblige you on that,” Gabriel’s voice was a growl as he bit down on Jesse’s shoulder possessively. He didn't know what to expect from that, but the choked moan it drew from Jesse certainly wasn't it.

Jesse drew Gabriel in for another kiss, and Gabriel was about to palm at Jesse’s cock through his jeans before a loud bark interrupted them. He and Jesse broke apart from the kiss, a thin strand of saliva still connected them, and looked at each other in panic. 

“Fareeha,” Gabriel’s eyes were wide. He didn't know what he’d do if Fareeha walked in on him practically fucking Jesse right next to his front door. 

“Should we stop or…?” Jesse asked, voice trailing off. 

“Fuck, sorry, shit,” Gabriel ran a hand along his scalp. “I forgot about her. Shit,” he wracked his brain as he thought of a place to continue what they had started. His cock was still painfully hard, and a quick glance told him Jesse wasn’t doing much better. After a few moments of thought his eyes lit up, “I've got a guesthouse,” he exclaimed quietly.

“Is it interruption free?” Jesse asked. “‘Cause sweetheart, I ain’t gonna want to stop when we get started.”

“Should be,” Gabriel’s voice grew heavy with lust again. “I’m gonna treat you real well, Jesse.”

“Oh?” Jesse asked. “How’re you gonna do that?”

“You’ll see,” Gabriel rubbed a thumb along Jesse’s bottom lip. “You’re gonna be screaming my name my the end of it.”

“Looking forward to it,  _ Gabe _ ,” Jesse practically purred as he took Gabriel’s thumb into his mouth. 

It took all of Gabriel’s willpower to step away from Jesse. But his fear of being seen by Fareeha won out over his lust. He put his hand on the small of Jesse’s back as he led him outside and to the small guesthouse in the backyard by the pool. 

The guesthouse was tiny and Gabriel used it mostly for storing pool supplies and decorations. But it had a bedroom with a king sized bed that he took full advantage of as he gently pushed Jesse onto it. 

Jesse stared up at Gabriel with heavy lidded eyes, the cowboy hat still resting on his head. Gabriel made no motion to remove the silly hat as he fell to his knees in front of Jesse and removed his cock from his jeans. Gabriel’s own hard cock still pressed painfully against the tight fabric of his shorts, but he left it alone as he focused on Jesse in front of him. 

“So you gonna tell me how you were plannin’ on takin’ care of me?” Jesse asked, his voice was clouded with lust.

“First, I’m gonna suck your cock till you’re crying my name,” Gabriel whispered as he planted kisses along Jesse’s hard, thick length. “Then I’m gonna fuck you, nice and gentle. You been fucked before?” He asked. 

Jesse let out a shuddering exhale as he thrust his hips up gently. “No,” he admitted. “I’ve mostly done the fuckin’.”

Gabriel eyed Jesse’s cock, he wouldn't mind taking it but he still asked, “You want me to fuck you?” He brought his thumb to it and slowly rubbed circles along its slit, catching the precum gathering there.

“God, please,” Jesse groaned. “Want you so bad, Gabe. Wanna ride your cock.”

As if Gabriel could say no to that. “There’s a good boy,” he rumbled approvingly before licking a stripe down the underside of Jesse’s cock. 

Gabriel didn't allow himself to think as he began to suck Jesse’s dick in earnest. He knew that if he did, he’s inevitably get flustered and fuck something up. So he just put all of his focus on the dick in front of him. 

Gabriel felt Jesse’s hands curl on his scalp as he took Jesse’s length in his mouth. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose as he continued to take it until he felt the tip poke at his throat.

“Gabe,” Jesse moaned as he lightly thrust his hips.

Gabriel swallowed hard around Jesse’s cock and fumbled with a hand to free his own cock from his shorts. He pushed the tight fabric away until it rested under his balls. 

Gabriel began to lightly jerk himself off as he blew Jesse. He didn't want to blow his load immediately, but the noises Jesse was making and the way his nails dug into Gabriel’s shape was delicious. Not to mention it had been ages since Gabriel had a man like this. 

His fame meant that there was a wide pool of people wanting to fuck him, but he tried to avoid that pool as much as possible. Unfortunately that meant that ever since he broke up with Jack, he hadn't had sex. 

So Jesse coming along, who apparently wasn't aware of and didn't care about his fame, was a blessing to Gabriel. A blessing that he took full advantage of as he moaned around Jesse’s cock. 

“Shit, Gabe, you’re so good,” Jesse moaned as his nails continued to dig into Gabriel’s scalp. “You look so fuckin’ good like this.”

Gabriel hummed a response around Jesse’s cock as he finally took all of him. He paused as his nose rested in the coarse hair, relishing the way Jesse’s cock choked him. He pulled back for just long enough to take a few breaths before swallowing and going back down on Jesse. 

Jesse was a mess above Gabriel. He was moaning and babbling as Gabriel continued to blow him. His hips were thrusting gently into Gabriel’s mouth, but he was mostly content to let Gabriel set the pace. 

“Gabe,” Jesse let out a choked gasp as Gabriel swallowed hard around his cock. “I’m gonna cum.”

Gabriel’s only response was to close his eyes and lick along the bottom of Jesse’s cock. He buried his nose firmly at the base of Jesse’s length as Jesse came, moaning Gabriel’s name. 

Gabriel followed Jesse quickly after. His cum splattered across his fist and some got on Jesse’s jeans. Gabriel winced internally at this, unsure as to how they'd be able to take care of that. 

“Shit, Jesse, sorry,” Gabriel apologized as he stared at the cum on Jesse’s jeans. 

“It’s all good, sugar,” Jesse drawled as he took off his flannel slowly. All apologies were stopped on the tip of Gabriel’s tongue as he stared. 

Jesse grinned as he saw Gabriel staring. “Like what you see, darlin’?” He asked. 

“God do I,” Gabriel groaned. “You look so good with that shirt on, makes me want to worship your tits.”

“Oh?” Jesse asked. “You’re one to talk. God, seein’ your muscles flexin’ under your shirt’s drivin’ me insane.” Jesse’s accent was thicker and Gabriel never thought he was attracted to voices, but Jesse’s was doing things to him. 

Jesse grin was feral and dangerous as he took off his t-shirt. Gabriel was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Sure, Jesse had been shirtless when they first met and it was a gorgeous sight. But it wasn't anything compared to when Jesse was slowly stripping for his eyes only. 

“I want you to sit on my face at some point,” Jesse continued on after he threw his shirt to the side. “Not tonight, some other night.”

“Some other night?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Beautiful, there ain’t no way I’m lettin’ you slip away,” Jesse laughed. “But god, you got a beautiful ass. Took all my willpower not to jump you when you opened the door.”

“What was stopping you? Not knowing if I was into you?”

Jesse’s velvety laugh was loud, “Gabe, sweetheart, Fareeha was  _ anythin _ ’ but subtle when she was textin’ me. Flat out said you thought I was cute.”

Gabriel groaned loudly, “Of course she did.”

“So nah, I pretty much knew where this night was goin’. Only thing that was stoppin’ me was Fareeha.”

“Didn't dissuade you for long,” Gabriel grinned. 

“What can I say? You’re too damn temptin’.”

Gabriel stripped out of his shirt and Jesse gabe another low, appreciative whistle. “Exactly what I meant. Shit, look at you, sugar.”

“Take a look at yourself, Jess,” Gabriel replied.

Jesse continued on, “Wanna bury my face in your chest or maybe I want you to wrap your thighs around my head. Fuck, you’re perfect.”

“We’ve got time to do all of that,” Gabriel said, feeling millions of times more confident. “Tonight I’m gonna treat you real good, show you how good a dick in your ass feels.”

Gabriel stripped out of his shorts. His cock was already hard again at the sight of Jesse on the bed. Jesse reached into his pocket and grabbed out a foil packet of lube before quickly pulling off his jeans and briefs and tossing them into the same pile his shirt and flannel were in. 

“You were prepared,” Gabriel grinned as Jesse handed the lube to him. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jesse drawled. “You don't even know the first of it.”

Gabriel laughed as he poured some lube onto his fingers, got onto the bed, and drew Jesse up onto his lap. “Relax for me, baby,” he murmured into Jesse’s ear before lightly nipping at his jaw. 

Jesse spread his legs wider as Gabriel inserted his first finger into him with surprising ease. Gabriel’s eyes grew wide as he realized what Jesse had done. “Oh,  _ Jesse _ ,” he purred. “You really were prepared.” He wanted to be disappointed that Jesse had already prepped himself for Gabriel, but he realized how much  _ fun  _ he could have with Jesse already being loose and ready for him. “I’m gonna have you crying my name as I milk you,” he whispered into Jesse’s ear. “You’re gonna be begging for me to fuck you.”

“Shit Gabe,” Jesse moaned as Gabriel easily inserted a second finger. “I’m already goin’ crazy waitin’ for you to fuck me.”

“I can tell,” Gabriel continued purring in Jesse’s ear as he scissored his fingers. “You’re eager to be fucked, aren't you?” His cock was throbbing and eager, he wanted to fuck Jesse so badly, but he wanted to change his world first. Plus, having Jesse squirming on his lap when he’d just barely begun was enough to tide him over. 

“God, Gabe, I’ve never done this before,” Jesse groaned as Gabriel inserted a third finger. “I’ve fingered myself before, but it ain’t never been anythin’ like--” he cut himself off with a strangled moan as he came, body going limp as Gabriel continued to massage his prostate. 

“You’re doing so well,” Gabriel whispered in Jesse’s ear as Jesse moaned. “God, you’re beautiful.” Gabriel kissed at Jesse’s bleached locks as he stroked him through his orgasm. 

Gabriel didn't stop when Jesse was finished with his orgasm, instead he continued in the same steady pace that he had been doing. Jesse was panting and groaning as Gabriel continued rubbing circles on his prostate, determined to see how much he could make him cum. 

“God, Gabe,” Jesse moaned, pausing as another earth shattering orgasm was milked from him. “St-stop fuckin’ t-- ah teasin’ me and fuck me already.” Jesse’s hands were shaking as he grabbed weakly at Gabriel’s wrist. 

Gabriel slowly pulled his fingers from Jesse, causing Jesse to groan in dissatisfaction. He grabbed Jesse’s wrist and brought his palm to his lips and kissed Jesse’s palm. “How could I deny you, begging so sweetly?” Gabriel asked, voice heavy with lust. 

“Dunno,” Jesse groaned. “But if you don't fuck me right now, I’m leavin’ and findin’  _ someone _ to fuck me.”

Gabriel moved Jesse off of his lap and laid him gently on the bed. “Your wish is my command,” he grinned. Seeing Jesse laying there, hard and waiting for just him made Gabriel’s dick twitch. His earlier anxiety was the furthest thing from his mind as he lubed up his dick and lined it up with Jesse’s hole. 

Gabriel hissed as he slowly slid into Jesse. Though he knew Jesse had been prepared well, he still wanted to be slow and careful. 

His hiss grew into a loud moan as Jesse clenched around him. “Babe, you’re so -- ngh -- you’re so tight,” he moaned as he continue sliding in.

Jesse wrapped his thighs around Gabriel’s hips, forcing him in deeper. A delicious moan ripped it's way from Jesse’s lips and Gabriel was overcome with the urge to kiss him again. 

“Faster,” Jesse moaned before Gabriel brought him into a messy kiss. Gabriel obliged Jesse, soon his thrusts became hard and fast, hammering into Jesse’s prostate. This caused Jesse’s moans to slip out from even the muffler of their kiss. 

Jesse broke free from the kiss to loudly moan Gabriel’s name as he came. Cum splattered against both of their chests and bellies, and Gabriel followed him soon after. 

Both of their chests were heaving as they came down from their orgasms. Gabriel pulled his now soft cock free from Jesse’s tight ass and a thin stream of cum followed it. 

“You know, I didn't say you could cum in me,” Jesse said. 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide, “God, I’m sorry, I should have asked. Shit--”

Jesse cut him off with a laugh, “Gabe, it’s chill, I wanted you too. That was fuckin’ great.” He brought Gabriel in for a soft, gentle kiss. “Really fantastic.”

Gabriel grinned against Jesse’s lips, “Was pretty good for me, too.” 

The two stayed like that for a moment, heads pressed against each other and lying in each other’s arms until the sticky feeling of drying cum was too much for them. 

“You got a shower in here?” Jesse asked, wincing at the strain on his ass as he sat up.

“Yeah,” Gabriel laughed. “Thank god because I'm sure we reek of sex. You wanna take one first?”

“Was kinda thinkin’ that we’d take one together,” Jesse offered. “No sex, though. I don't think I could cum again,” he added on with a laugh. 

“You and me both, babe,” Gabriel grinned. “I’m too old for sex marathons.”

“So am I,” Jesse groaned. 

“You’re twenty two.”

“Yeah exactly, too damn old. My old bones ache.”

“Bones?” Gabriel grinned. “What about ass?”

Jesse threw a pillow at Gabriel, “What do you think?”

Gabriel cackled as he took the pillow to the face. “I let you in my home, treat you real nice, and this is what I get?” He felt amazingly at ease with Jesse, the butterflies in his stomach had settled and a deep adoration instead burned in their place. He wasn't sure  _ what _ the two of them would become, but he enjoyed Jesse’s company. 

Jesse winced as he stood up and Gabriel followed, putting a hand on the small of Jesse’s back to steady and guide him. “Easy, cowboy,” Gabriel whispered in Jesse’s ear. 

“Gabe, darlin’, if my dick wasn't protestin’ at the thought, I’d jump you right here and now with that whisperin’ in my ear.”

Gabriel laughed loudly as he led Jesse to the guest house's bathroom. He rubbed small circles on Jesse’s back as he led the way. 

“Whew,” Jesse whistled in appreciation at the bathroom. “Even the master bathroom in my apartment ain’t as nice as the one in your damn guesthouse.”

Gabriel grinned mischievously, “Wait until you see the one in the actual house.”

“Oh Gabriel,” Jesse pretended to swoon. “You’re seducing me with fancy bathrooms.”

Gabriel laughed and slapped Jesse’s ass, “Go hop in the shower.”

“Did you seriously ‘hit the showers, champ?’ Me? Because that ass slap made that somethin’ straight out of some gay sports porno,  _ Coach _ ,” Jesse grinned. 

“Well, being fair I didn't call you champ.”

“Same deal, Gabe. Now that shower’s obviously big enough for the both of us and I bet your hands would feel mighty nice washin’ my hair.”

“So you sleep with someone and force them to clean you off?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

Jesse shrugged, “I’d offer to wash yours, but you know,” Jesse ran a hand along Gabe’s buzzed scalp. “You ain't got much of it.”

Gabriel flexed a pec, “Then how about you wash my chest?”

“Now you’re speakin’ my language, honey,” Jesse grinned. “That I’d gladly do.”

Gabriel pulled Jesse into another kiss as he groped blindly at the shower to turn the water on. He wasn't up for another round of sex, but he was still hungry for Jesse. 

And Jesse obviously was too, if the way he kissed back was any indication. Jesse’s lips were hungry on Gabriel’s as he groped at Gabriel’s muscular pecs. Gabriel groaned into the kiss at the feeling, and grabbed hold of Jesse’s round ass with a hand. 

Gabriel moved the two of them into the spray when he figured it had enough time to warm up. Reluctantly, he separated from Jesse, though not before biting another love mark onto the side of Jesse’s neck. 

“Turn around,” he whispered to Jesse as he reached for the shampoo.

Jesse obliged him and he began to shampoo Jesse’s hair with firm but gentle fingers. Jesse sighed loudly and happily as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Gabriel’s ministrations. The two men were about the same height, so it was a bit of an awkward task, but Gabriel enjoyed seeing how much Jesse clearly enjoyed it. 

Gabriel didn't want the moment to end, seeing how peaceful Jesse looked, but he could only lather up Jesse’s hair for so long. “Keep your eyes closed,” he said softly as he tilted Jesse’s head back into the spray in order to wash away the shampoo. 

When Gabriel was finished washing Jesse’s hair, he began to gently clean him off with body wash. Gently, he made sure to clean around his ass and thighs thoroughly, getting rid of any traces of his cum. Jesse’s eyes stayed closed the entire time in bliss as he enjoyed the way Gabriel carefully cleaned him. 

He opened his eyes when Gabriel lightly stroked his cheek and kissed him. Gabriel stared into his rich brown eyes as Jesse looked at him dreamily. “It’s my turn now,” Jesse drawled softly, voice as rich as his eyes. 

Jesse was just as gentle as Gabriel had been, and Gabriel relished in the feeling as Jesse thoroughly lathered him up with a soapy washcloth. Jesse would kiss areas before he cleaned them; he paid special attention to Gabriel’s thighs, chest, and biceps. 

Gabriel watched Jesse the entire time with heavy lidded eyes. He could get used to something like this, he figured. He had never done anything similar to this with Jack, and the intimacy of the simple act of bathing together stunned him. It wasn't anything sexual, it was just  _ pleasant _ , he felt comfortable with Jesse in a way he hadn't felt with anyone else. 

When they were done standing under the spray, Gabriel turned off the water and got towels for the two of them. They were soft and plush towels, and Jesse rubbed his on his face immediately. 

“Gabe, I’m gonna steal your towels,” Jesse said, voice muffled by the towel. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure Fareeha’s stealing John so it’s only fair you take my towels,” Gabriel laughed.

Jesse’s eyes crinkled as he looked at Gabe, “You’re really cute when you can string together coherent sentences. Shit, you’re cute even when you’re fumbling your words. You’re just a cute man, Gabriel Reyes,” he grinned. 

Gabriel blushed, feeling like a teenager again. “Yeah, well, you’re pretty cute too, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse laughed as he towelled off his hair. “I’m glad you think that.” He planted another kiss on Gabriel’s cheek when he finished toweling his hair off. “It’s a damn good thing I picked up that shift today.”

“I think I’d have to agree,” Gabriel grinned as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “You need a comb by the way? There should be one around here somewhere for guests.”

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, “That would be mighty appreciated.”

While Gabriel rummaged through drawers, trying to find the comb he knew he put in the bathroom, Jesse rubbed the towel along his arms and chest before finally wrapping it around his waist.

Gabriel finally found the comb and held it up triumphantly to a round of applause from Jesse. “I can't believe I fucked the king of finding combs,” Jesse grinned as he accepted the comb from Gabriel. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“I give you great sex, but the thing you call me a king for is finding a comb?” Gabriel asked, dramatically throwing a hand over his heart. “I’m so hurt.”

“Gabe, darlin’, sugar, sweetheart--”

“Are you gonna actually say anything or are you just gonna keep dropping pet names?”

“Sorry, pumpkin,” Jesse laughed.

“I'm leaving. Goodbye.”

Gabriel started to walk off, but was halted by Jesse grabbing hold of him. “ _ Babe _ ,” Jesse whined, kissing along Gabriel’s neck. “Don't leave me, I’m already too attached.”

Gabriel chuckled as he returned Jesse’s kisses in force. “Yeah, literally attached.”

Jesse pulled himself off of Gabriel with some displeasure. “You got any pants I can wear?” He asked. “Underwear too probably, my shirt and flannel should still be fine, though.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some spare clothes in here, you should be about my size,” Gabriel appraised Jesse with a thoughtful eye. “I can throw your jeans and stuff in the wash too, an apology for cuming on them.”

“Honey, you ain't got nothin’ to apologize over,” Jesse said. “I've gotten worse on them.”

“Oh?” Gabriel asked as he began to walk towards where he kept some extra clothes. 

“A man’s gotta have secrets,” Jesse laughed. “It was blood, by the way. I had just gotten off of work and was chattin’ with Angie and some dumbass kid got caught in a riptide, banged their head up real good on their surfboard.”

Gabriel let out a low whistle, “You sure see some shit.”

“The worst are the idiot kids who think havin’ sex on the beach is a good idea,” Jesse groaned. “Once saw a guy get his balls pinched by a crab.”

Gabriel grabbed his own dick in sympathy. “Guess that takes beach sex off my bucket list.”

“Yeah, believe me, you don't want sand up your asshole.”

“Thanks for the professional advice, Jesse,” Gabriel laughed as he dug through the clothes to find clean underwear and shorts for Jesse and himself. 

“Any time, darlin’,” Jesse replied.

Gabriel tossed some clothes to Jesse who quickly put them on. The shorts were tight enough for Gabriel to get a lovely view of Jesse’s ass and he drank the sight in.

“God damn,” Gabriel said in an appreciative tone. 

“Like the view?” Jesse grinned, bending down to let Gabe get a better view of his ass before yelping in pain. “Bendin’ over ain’t a great idea after just gettin’ fucked.”

Gabriel chuckled as he grabbed a handful of Jesse’s ass and kissed him on his jaw. “At least you look good.”

“Damn right I do,” Jesse agreed as he angled his jaw to let Gabriel get a better purchase on it as Gabriel began nibbling on it.

With much reluctance, Gabriel let go of Jesse’s ass to put on his own clothes. Jesse was silent for a moment and his voice was contemplative as he finally asked, “So I don't wanna be presumptuous…”

“What’s up?” Gabriel asked, one leg through his shorts. 

“What are we?” Jesse asked. 

“Well,” Gabriel started. “I don't really want to put pressure on you, but--”

“Put pressure on me?” Jesse interrupted. “Gabe, you’ve been nothin’ but sweet and attentive to me. You’re the perfecf man.”

Gabriel blushed, “I don't know about perfect.”

“Fine, my ideal man then. But  _ I _ don't want to put pressure on  _ you _ .”

“Then how about we put pressure on each other and call each other,” Gabriel took a deep breath. “Boyfriends?”

Jesse’s eyes lit up, “Boyfriends sounds perfect,” he pulled Gabriel, who was still only halfway wearing pants, into a deep kiss. Gabriel willingly obliged him, wrapping his fingers in Jesse’s hair, as he kissed him. 

The two broke apart, panting. “Angie ain’t gonna believe this,” Jesse grinned. “Shit, I got lucky today.”

“Like in terms of having sex or meeting me?” Gabriel asked with a grin. 

“Both?” Jesse replied. 

Gabriel grin widened and he kissed Jesse’s cheek while pulling his shorts on. He walked away from Jesse briefly to grab their shirts and he tossed Jesse his white tee and flannel while he pulled on his own black compression shirt. 

“Ready to go out and face a very nosy teenager?” Gabriel asked after he pulled on his shirt. 

“We should probably get our excuses ready,” Jesse replied. “We were riding bikes and I took a fall on my ass and then we got showers.”

“At different times,” Gabriel added. 

“Shit, yeah, that’s an important detail,” Jesse nodded. “We obviously didn't have sex.”

“I don't even know what sex is.”

“What’s a penis?” Jesse asked before the two of them cracked up.

“I think we might just convince her,” Gabriel asked as he led Jesse out the door of the guesthouse. 

“Convince who about what?” Fareeha was rolling around in the yard in front of it with John who was soaking wet. 

“Fareeha!” Gabriel exclaimed, staring at Jesse in panic. “Wow, what are you doing here?”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn't I be asking you that? Aren't you supposed to be teaching Jesse how to ride a bike?”

“He sure taught me how to ride,” Jesse said before realizing who he was taking to. “A bike,” he added. “Obviously a bike.”

Fareeha’s eyebrow raised even higher, “uh-huh. The guesthouse sure is the best place to learn how to ride a bike.”

“Jesse fell and needed a shower.”

“So why are you wet?”

“We took showers,” Gabriel said. 

“Separate showers,” Jesse added.

“Wow, I totally believe you,” Fareeha said in a tone that said she didn't believe them. “You two sure were loud in the shower. Spent a  _ lot _ of time in there.”

“How long were you waiting out here?” Gabriel asked dryly. 

“Uncle Gabe, I pretty much immediately followed you two. You two are  _ very  _ bad at being quiet and the walls in the beach house are surprisingly thin. Why else do you think John barked?”

“Please don't tell your mother,” Gabriel pleaded. 

“I told her and Uncle Jack immediately. They're both very proud of you for finally moving on.”

“I'm gonna die,” Gabriel groaned as he leaned on Jesse. 

“Please don't die on me, Gabe,” Jesse laughed as he patted Gabriel’s back in sympathy.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better I had my music in for the most part and was playing with John the entire time.”

“Why’s my boy wet?” Jesse asked. 

“He took a detour in the pool,” Fareeha shrugged as if it were obvious. 

“Hm, Gabe I'm stayin’ overnight ‘cause I don't want wet dog to stink up my car.”

Fareeha’s eyes lit up, “Can I camp outside tonight?”

“I'm not forcing you out of the beach house for this, Fareeha. Your mother would kill me.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Fareeha waved Gabriel off. “You wouldn't be forcing me out because I want to camp with my new best friend. That’s John, by the way.”

“Figured that,” Gabriel said dryly. “Answer’s still no, because it would be incredibly inappropriate of me to say yes to that.”

Fareeha stuck her tongue out, “I’m gonna camp out some night.”

“Do you even know how to set up a tent?” Gabriel asked. 

“How hard could it be?” Fareeha shrugged.

“I can set up tents,” Jesse offered and Fareeha turned to him, joy on her face. 

“Jesse, don't enable her.”

“Jesse, don't disable me.”

“Sorry kid, gotta default to the boyfriend.”

“ _ Boyfriend _ ?” Fareeha squealed. “Fareeha Amari, you are the world’s best wingman,” she high fived herself. 

“Did you not pick that up already?” Gabriel asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

“What? No I thought you two had just banged.”

“Please don't say it like that.”

“Uncle Gabe, I’m so proud of you,” she ignored him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Help me,” Gabriel mouthed to Jesse. 

“So does this mean I get to spend all the time I want with John now? Jesse should just stay here for the rest of the time we’re here so I can hang out with John.”

“Uh,” Gabriel started. 

“It’d be more convenient for him,” Fareeha continued on. “I mean, he works on the beach, and then you two are  _ dating  _ now. It’s the obvious choice.”

“Fareeha, relax and slow down, kiddo.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes, “You take things too slow.”

“I dunno, things happened pretty fast today,” Jesse shrugged, earning him an elbow in the side from Gabriel. “I mean, we, uh. I'm gonna shut up now.”

“You two are perfect for each other,” Fareeha sighed dreamily. “I’m gonna be the maid of honor at your wedding.”

“We’re both men, I don't think we’d have that,” Jesse laughed. 

“Whatever,” Fareeha rolled her eyes. “Point being, you’re gonna get married all because Fareeha Amari is the best wingman ever.”

“Hey Jesse?” Gabriel started. 

“Yeah?”

“We’re breaking up so Fareeha doesn't try to set up more people.”

“Too late,” Fareeha laughed. “I’m the goddess of love. Mum’s gonna be proud.”

“How about you tell Ana as little about this as possible and we can go marathon some rated R movies?” Gabriel offered.

Fareeha pursed her lips, “Sounds fair to me. Can we watch  _ Silence of the Lambs _ ?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Yeah, sure, just please don't tell your mom all the details.”

“No promises,” Fareeha grinned as she jumped up and snapped her fingers for John to follow her. “I’m gonna go pop some popcorn,” she said before bolting off, John close on her heels.”

“Well,” Gabriel said when she was out of earshot. “That could have gone better.”

Jesse shrugged, “Better than havin’ to hide it.” He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Ready to go cuddle and pretend to watch a movie?”

“I want nothing else,” Gabriel grinned as he kissed Jesse. He hadn't been expecting his trip to end up like this, but he really had no complaints as Jesse gently kissed him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well take this fic of pure fluff & smut as an apology for constantly making Gabriel and Jesse suffer in like every other fic I write haha  
> Anyway, it's starting to get cold so this fic made me miss summer already  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media @smalls2233  
> \---  
> I'll post the next chapter of Hard Road Ahead soon lol, I just had to write this bc lifeguard McCree is one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me in my life.


End file.
